Der Gefangene
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Ein Gefangener wird vor den Dunklen Lord gebracht. Oneshot, keine Pairings


**Der Gefangene**

_Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte am Harry Potter Universum gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich mit meiner Schreiberei kein Geld verdienen will, sondern sie nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen betreibe._

_A/N:  
Ich habe gerade eine kreative Phase, obwohl ich sie eigentlich nicht brauchen kann und lieber aufs Abi lernen sollte. Naja, das Original habe ich auf Englisch geschrieben, also hat es im Endeffekt doch was fürs Abi gebracht...  
Auch diesen Oneshot will ich nicht weiter schreiben, auch wenn er sicher einigen Platz für Spekulationen bietet. Aber ich mag offene Enden, die den Leser dazu anregen sich selbst auszumalen, wie es weiter gehen könnte.  
Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen und über ein Review würde ich mich hinterher sehr freuen:-)_

_Fluffy_

* * *

Es ist dunkel. Und kalt. Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke... es ist in dieser Zelle auch ziemlich dreckig.

Die Dunkelheit kann ich ertragen – tatsächlich ist sie eine alte Freundin von mir – und inzwischen habe ich mich mehr oder weniger an den Schmutz gewöhnt. Es gibt ohnehin nichts, was ich dagegen tun könnte, oder? Aber die Kälte ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen. Sie durchdringt meinen ganzen Körper und lässt mich unkontrolliert zittern. Ich habe kalte Orte noch nie gemocht.

Und dann ist da der Schmerz...

Warum mussten sie mir so viel Schmerz zufügen? Es ist nicht so, dass ich eine Gefahr für sie darstelle, jemand der schwach und leidend bleiben muss. Auch hatte ich ihnen nichts interessantes zu erzählen. Es gibt nichts, was ich weiß, das sie nicht selbst herausfinden könnten. Nicht, dass sie sich dessen bewusst sind... bisher habe ich mich geweigert ihnen _irgendetwas _zu sagen.

Vielleicht foltern sie mich deswegen weiterhin... oder vielleicht tun sie es auch nur, weil sie es genießen. Ja... das muss der Grund sein. Sie genießen einfach nur das Gefühl der Macht und die Qual ihres Opfers.

Ich kann sie sogar verstehen. Ich würde es definitiv genießen _ihnen _Schmerzen zuzufügen... schreckliche, schreckliche Schmerzen! Immer wenn meine Gefangenschaft beinahe unerträglich wird, überlege ich mir verschiedene Möglichkeiten, sie zu foltern. Ich wäre um einiges kreativer, als sie es sind!

Übrigens ist es erstaunlich, wie viel Schmerz ein menschliches Wesen ertragen kann. Oder vielleicht kann nur ich das. Wahrscheinlich bin ich etwas Besonderes.

Mir gefällt dieser Gedanke und ich lächle in die Dunkelheit. Sie haben mich noch nicht gebrochen! Und das werden sie auch niemals!

Als hätten sie meinen Gedanken gehört, wählen sie genau diesen Augenblick, um die Tür meiner Zelle zu öffnen.

Ich blinzel in das plötzliche Licht, das von den Fackeln erzeugt wird, die den Kerker außerhalb meiner Zelle beleuchten. Sind sie gekommen, um mich schon wieder zu befragen? Wann werden sie endlich erkennen, dass ihre Versuche verbeblich sind? Wirklich erbärmlich!

Doch nein, sie bedeuten mir, mit ihnen zu kommen. Was haben sie diesmal vor? Und warum tragen sie hier unten diese Masken? Niemand außer den Gefangenen könnte ihre Gesichter sehen und die meisten Gefangenen hier unten werden niemals eine Gelegenheit bekommen, die Gesichter ihrer Peiniger irgendwem zu beschreiben. Die Masken sehen allerdings bedrohlich aus. Vielleicht ist _das_ ihr Zweck.

Ich stehe auf und trete aus der Zelle. Es sind zwei. Sie deuten mit ihren Zauberstäben drohend auf mich; die Bedeutung dahinter ist ziemlich eindeutig: „_Versuche bloß keine Tricks!"_

Als ob ich das tun würde! Es ist ehrlich gesagt ein wenig amüsant zu sehen, dass sie so übervorsichtig sind.

Ich kann nur raten, wo sie mich hinbringen, aber jeder andere Ort wäre wahrscheinlich besser, als diese Zelle. Zumindest bin ich der Kälte für den Moment entkommen, obwohl sie meinen Körper noch immer nicht völlig verlassen hat. Vielleicht wird sie das nie mehr.

Wir steigen nun eine Treppe empor... also verlassen wir den Kerker. Geleiten sie mich zu meiner Hinrichtung? Doch nein, sie könnten mich einfach töten und fertig. Hinrichtungen sind nur was für Leute von Bedeutung und ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich in irgendeiner Form für bedeutend halten.

Aber vielleicht ihr Meister... der Dunkle Lord, wie sie ihn nennen. Könnten sie mich tatsächlich zu Ihm bringen? Je länger wir gehen, umso überzeugter werde ich, dass Er tatsächlich unser Ziel ist. Ich bin nicht sicher, woher ich das weiß. Es ist einfach nur ein Gefühl, das ich habe.

Seltsamerweise habe ich keine Angst. Nach diesen letzten paar Wochen gibt es nicht mehr viel, was mir noch Angst machen kann, falls es jemals etwas gab. Es ist beinahe eine Ehre zum Dunklen Lord gebracht zu werden, da es bedeutet, dass ich irgendwie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt habe. Nicht, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit will, aber es ist trotzdem etwas, worauf man stolz sein kann.

Jetzt gehen wir einen langen, schwach beleuchteten Korridor entlang. Auf der linken und rechten Seiten sind Türen. Ich frage mich, wo sie hinführen... Quartiere? Büros? Freiheit?

Aus irgendeinem Grund lässt mich dieser Korridor an Hogwarts denken. Ich erinnere mich plötzlich an die Burg mit ihren Portrait-gesäumten Treppen und Korridoren, mit ihren Geheimgängen und Klassenzimmern und mit ihren warmen Feuern und reichhaltigen Mahlzeiten. Ich frage mich, was meine Lehrer sagen würden, wenn sie mich jetzt so sehen könnten... was würde Dumbledore sagen? In meinen Geist kann ich diese funkelnden blauen Augen sehen und plötzlich verspüre ich einen seltsamen Drang zu lachen. Mein ganzer Körper wird von Gelächter geschüttelt; mein Bauch schmerzt und ich halte ihn während ich mit aller Macht versuche, nicht vornüber zu fallen.

Ich weiß nicht, was so lustig ist. Es fühlt sich einfach nur gut an zu lachen.

Meine Aufpasser sind über meinen Ausbruch nicht glücklich. Einer von ihnen sticht mit seinem Zauberstab in meine schmerzenden Rippen und knurrt irgendetwas, das ich nicht verstehe. Was er zu sagen hat, interessiert mich sowieso nicht. Dennoch denke ich, dass es besser ist, weiter zu gehen.

Sie glauben wahrscheinlich, dass ich verrückt bin. Und vielleicht bin ich das. Diese letzten paar Wochen haben mich definitiv nicht unversehrt gelassen, so sehr ich das auch gerne glauben würde. Aber ich fühle mich nicht wirklich verrückt, nur... kalt und ein bisschen schwach, wahrscheinlich, weil ich auch nicht viel zu essen hatte. Seltsamerweise fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht hungrig, nur ausgelaugt. Gehen war noch nie so erschöpfend.

Endlich erreichen wir ein gewaltiges, schwarzes Tor. Als wir ihm uns nähern, öffnet es sich und gibt den Blick auf einen weiten Sall frei.

Erwartungsvoll schaue ich voraus. Ich verspüre keine Angst, bloß Neugier. Gleich werde ich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stehen. Er erwartet mich auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Ich kann Seine dunkle Gestalt über die Köpfe seiner Anhänger hinweg ausmachen, da er etwas erhöht steht und so über sie hinausragt.

Es sind ziemlich viele seiner Anhänger im Saal. Ich erhasche ein paar Blicke auf sie, als meine Begleiter und ich an ihnen vorbei gehen. Alle tragen sie Masken. Auf diese Weise ist es sehr schwer sie zu unterscheiden. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb Er Seine Diener Masken tragen lässt... so dass ihre Beziehungen zu Ihm und auch untereinander nicht zu persöhnlich werden. Sie sind keine Individuen mehr, sondern gesichtslose Komponenten; eine mächtige Waffe als Ganzes, aber jeder einzelne leicht ersetzbar. Dieses Prinzip ist wirklich bewundernswert...

Die einzigen, die keine Masken tragen, sind ich und der Dunkle Lord. Wir sehen einander an. Ich weigere mich, meine Augen von Seinem durchdringendem Blick abzuwenden, sogar als meine beiden Wächter mich vor Ihm auf die Knie zwingen. Er scheint Macht geradezu auszustrahlen und in Seinen Augen kann ich großes Wissen erkennen. Er hat viel zu geben... aber auch viel zu nehmen. Es gibt Wenige, die es jemals geschafft haben, mich zu beeindrucken und der Dunkle Lord Albert Grindelwald ist einer von ihnen.

Leicht belustigt erwiedert Er meinen Blick. Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielt Seine Lippen.

„_Willkommen, Mr Riddle!"_


End file.
